Player selection games are popular and well-known in the gaming industry. In certain known selection games, a gaming device displays a plurality of positions to a player, some of which are associated with awards and at least one of which is associated with a terminating symbol. In these types of games, typically a gaming device enables the player to select positions until the player selects a position associated with a terminator, at which time the gaming device provides the player with any earned awards and the game ends.
Other known selection games in the gaming industry are matching games. These games generally require a player to select displayed positions until the player selects two or more matching symbols, at which time the player may be provided with an award.
Although games in which a player picks positions until selecting a position associated with a terminating symbol are exciting for players, such games do not enable the use of player skill or perceived skill as no strategy is typically involved in such games.
Accordingly, a need exists for gaming systems, gaming devices and methods providing new and exciting player selection games.